loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Foster
Jane Foster is a supporting character in the Thor ''Marvel comics and one of Thor's love interests. Romances Thor Comic Series Early History Jane Foster, was a nurse for Dr. Donald Blake, eventually developing feelings for him and Thor, not knowing that they were one and the same. The love triangle went on for a while until Thor revealed his secret identity to Foster, which caused Odin to punish him though he was forgiven after saving Asgard, and in return Thor even took her to Asgard with him. There, Foster was briefly granted immortality and the power of gods, until she failed to pass the tests of courage set forth by Odin when she showed fear battling the monstrous Unknown. Odin then strips Foster of her new powers and returns her to Earth, with no memory of Thor or her time in Asgard, where she meets her new love Dr. Keith Kincaid, who resembles Blake. Meanwhile, in Asgard Odin reunites Thor with his childhood love, Sif. Foster and Thor remain separated for some time until Thor learns Foster had been manipulated into attempting suicide by an entity known as Fear and rushes to her hospital bedside. Sif, seeing Thor still has feelings for Foster, saves Foster's life by merging their life-forces.14 They soon are separated and Foster is exiled to a pocket dimension. Thor and Sif eventually rescue Foster and return her to Earth, where she marries Dr. Keith Kincaid. Physician Foster appears again in the second Thor volume; now a doctor herself, she is in a position of authority over several New York paramedics, including Jake Olsen. Unbeknownst to her, Jake and Thor have become merged, which creates many conflicts. In one instance, Olsen ignores medical orders and utilizes Thor's (Blake's) knowledge to perform a complicated procedure on a critically ill man. Later, Foster becomes involved in a police case against Olsen, who is accused of stealing drugs. She also examines Jack Monroe, who stated that he sought her out due to her familiarity with superhuman patients. She later informed Monroe that he was dying due to the effects of the Super-Soldier Serum he had ingested as a youth. During the 2006 "Civil War" storyline Foster takes Captain America's side against the registration act and joins his resistance group, the Secret Avengers. She operates from SHIELD safe-house number 23. She is also seen in issue 4, helping to assist a beaten Spider-Man. Return Shortly after divorcing her husband and subsequently losing custody of her child, Jimmy Kincaid, Foster hears rumors of the return of Dr. Donald Blake and Thor. Blake soon visits Foster at her work in a New York City hospital in search of Sif, whose spirit Blake mistakenly thought had been reborn in Foster since their spirits had been merged once before.20 Foster and Blake go on a date after an initially turbulent reunion. Foster discovers that Sif's spirit had actually been reborn in the body of a dying elderly cancer patient that was under her care. She alerts Blake and Thor manages to restore Sif just before the patient dies.2324 Foster then travels to Broxton, Oklahoma, the site of the resurrected Asgard,25 and opens a medical practice with Donald Blake. Cancer and becoming Thor Following the deaths of her husband and son in a car accident,27 Foster is diagnosed with breast cancer,28 and accepts an invitation from Thor to represent Midgard in the Congress of the Worlds on Asgard. She undergoes therapy but refuses all magical treatments.29 During the 2014 "Original Sin" storyline, Nick Fury whispers an unrevealed secret to Thor that causes him to lose the ability to wield Mjolnir.30 Soon afterwards, an unidentified woman picks up the hammer, taking possession of Thor's power as the new Goddess of Thunder, and fights Malekith the Accursed, Dario Agger (the new Minotaur), and the Absorbing Man. Although Thor initially attempts to reclaim the hammer,31 he – referring to himself as 'Odinson' – relinquishes the name and role of Thor after witnessing her wield its power.32 Odinson suspects Foster as a possible candidate for his successor,32 but he soon dismisses her due to her weakened condition from chemotherapy. Angered that someone else is wielding Mjolnir, Odin and his brother Cul, the God of Fear, send the Destroyer after the new Thor to retrieve the hammer but Odinson and Freyja assemble an army of female superheroes to aid her.34 When the battle is over, Odinson asks Thor to reveal her face but is interrupted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Roz Solomon, Odinson's last 'viable' suspect as the new Thor after all other possible candidates came to assist in the battle. Unbeknownst to Odinson, Mjolnir has given Jane the strength to fight as Thor while it is in her possession.35 However, Jane's use of Mjolnir has perpetuated her cancer as a result of the transformation process purging all toxins from her body, including the chemotherapy being used for her treatment, each time she transforms. Secret Wars During the 2015 "Secret Wars" storyline, Foster was a participant in the final battle between Earth-616 and Earth-1610 during its collision during the incursion event. She is one of the few survivors of the end of the extant Marvel Universe, boarding Reed Richards's "life raft".37 She and the other survivors are awakened eight years later, having been trapped in suspended animation.38 In the interim, Doctor Doom created a new universe, Battleworld, from the fragments of dead universes. Knowing the survivors represent the only hope of defeating Doom, Doctor Strange scatters Foster and the others to different parts of Battleworld. For this, Doom kills Strange and begins hunting the survivors.39 Foster infiltrated the Thor Corps, Doom's police force, and convinced a majority of them to revolt against Doom. All-New All-Different Marvel In the 2015-18 All-New All-Different Marvel branding, Foster remains in Asgardia as a representative of Midgard (Earth) in the Congress of Worlds, and as Thor, she remains a fugitive pursued by Cul. Odinson is considered missing. She became involved in the war between Svartalfheim, the realm of the Dark Elves, and Alfheim, the realm of the Light Elves and encountered several incarnations of Loki. After the elf races struck a deal by wedding their respective monarchs, Thor returned to Asgard to confront the power-mad Odin, who had Freyja on trial. Loki and Thor arrived at the point when The All-Mother was about to be placed on a verdict by Odin. The rebellious Asgardian warriors also made their way into the hall fighting Cul Borson's thunderguard. Thor and Odin got into a crunching battle that wandered across Saturn's moons while it was revealed that Loki was a spy for Freyja. Loki then stabs Freyja halting the battles at hand. Meanwhile, in a different location entirely, Odinson is held captive telepathically feeling the death of his mother. Later, after returning to Earth, Jane is taken into custody by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who suspected of her double life as Thor until she's bailed out by Agent Solomon. She goes to Switzerland where she meets Agent Solomon and accompanies her to the Southern Ocean to find a hidden station that belongs to Roxxon. They find the station underwater where Thor encounters Shingen Harada, the second Silver Samurai, who had invaded the station. After being defeated, Shingen escapes from the station, leaving Thor and Agent Solomon to drown. Thor manages to lift the station to the surface while Solomon interrogated the employees about the location of Dario Agger and his contingency plan known as the Agger Imperative. Upon entering Roxxon Corporation HQ, Thor battles the Mindless Ones and the B.E.R.S.E.R.K.E.R.S., a group of Hulk-like superhumans, while Solomon looked for Dario. During the fight, Thor is approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. who order her to surrender, apparently discovering her civilian identity. Upon holding off the S.H.I.E.L.D. squad, Thor finds Solomon wounded from her fight with Exterminatrix and attacks her and Minotaur with her lightning. When Exterminatrix was about to shoot at Dario with a golden bullet, Thor caught it in mid-air, only for her to get affected by the bullet's gold turning effect. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to arrest them, a portal appeared revealing Jane Foster coming to help Thor. While Jane removes the gold bullet from Thor, the Agger Imperative is activated causing the island where the building is to fall from the sky. While S.H.I.E.L.D. evacuates the building, Thor defeats Silver Samurai and Exterminatrix and destroys the island. While the villains are arrested, the two agents who tried to arrest Jane apologize to her and Thor. Thor then reveals to Solomon that the other Jane is an illusion created by Mjolnir and her secret identity as well. After promising to keep the secret safe, Solomon asks Jane about the hammer until Jane disappears when she grabs Mjolnir and gets struck by lightning. All-New All-Different Avengers Thor is also once again a member of the Avengers and appears in All-New All-Different Avengers. She appeared by chance in their encounter with Warbringer and subsequently agrees to help form a new official Avengers group.43 Her identity is unknown to her teammates until she is separated from the hammer when she is transferred a few days into the future by Kang the Conqueror, and Sam Wilson, the new Captain America, witnesses her as she reverts to Jane.44 He agrees to keep it secret, and offers her moral support during chemotherapy treatments.45 While treating mystical tumors in his former patients created by Misery, a manifestation of his own darkness, Doctor Strange calls on Thor for assistance; fully aware of her true identity as Jane Foster, Strange guides Thor in performing the necessary operations to remove the tumors from his patients after they had defeated the manifestation of Misery itself. Eventually, Jane's cancer reaches a point where she must confess her identity to Odinson and others, who force her to stay in a hospital under observation by Doctor Strange despite the threat of Mangog attacking Asgard, as Strange determines that one more transformation into Thor will kill Jane as the cancer spreads too far.47 When Mangog proves too powerful, Jane transforms into Thor and confronts him,48 sacrificing Mjolnir – and thus her life – by binding Mangog and Mjolnir together with Gleipnir, the chain used to trap Fenris the wolf, and hurling both into the Sun. Knowing that she will die once the enchantment that turns her into Thor wears off, Jane kisses Odinson for a final time before expiring. Consumed by grief of Jane's loss, Odinson works to revive her as she hesitates at the gates of Valhalla. Upon Jane gaining his respect, Odin channels the powers of the God Tempest and assists Odinson into resurrecting Jane. In the aftermath of Mangog's defeat, Mjolnir is destroyed, but it is discovered after Foster hands Odinson an uru shard that he is now capable of wielding the metal again. Jane convinces Odinson to reclaim his name and continue in the War Between the Realms as the true Thor while she resolves to focus on her chemotherapy. Becoming a Valkyrie When the "War of the Realms" comes to Earth, Jane assists in getting refugees to safety, with her chemotherapy successfully concluded and her hair now growing back. During the invasion she meets Valkyrie and Frigga, confirming that she was the Thor who defeated Mangog. When a new assault requires Odin and Frigga to retreat to Asgard with various Earth heroes, Frigga appoints Jane to act as All-Mother while she and Odin help to prepare the counter-attack to protect Earth. As the war continues, Brunnhilde and the rest of the Valkyrior are massacred by Malekith and his forces. Jane Foster later takes the broken hammer of the Earth-1610 Thor in order to help fight Malekith's forces. Acting as a Thor one last time, she joins Thor Odinson, young Thor, and future King Thor to rescue Odin and Frigga from Malekith. Jane Foster notices that the Earth-1610 Mjolnir is about to shatter from the battle, and she hurls it one last time at Laufey. Jane Foster bids farewell to the Earth-1610 Mjolnir as it returns to her, crumbling; however, its shards combine and merge into a golden bracelet that forms on her arm. Jane learns that this bracelet can now be anything that she needs. As she sees the sorrow in Thor mourning the Valkrior and his faith in Valhalla, Jane knows she needs to become a Valkyrie. Jane becomes the first in a new generation of Valkyries, armed with Undrajarn the All-Weapon, named so by the spirit of Brunnhilde as she and the Valkrior spirits rise from their bodies to find Valhalla. On her first major outing as the Valkyrie, Jane loses Dragonfang in a battle with the Fast Five when the sword is stolen by Bullseye, but after Bullseye fatally wounds Heimdall. Jane accepts the need to move on from the past, sacrificing Dragonfang to defeat the assassin and then agreeing to take Heimdall somewhere other than Valhalla to give him a genuinely new experience. Film Series ''Thor ane is an astrophysicist, studying wormholes with Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. When Jane's computer catches the formation of a wormhole, Jane and her team decide to investigate, unaware that their wormhole was actually the Bifrost Bridge. Foster drove into the storm and hit a man who had mysteriously appeared in the storm. After the storm, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy ran out to check on the man, hoping he wasn't dead which thankfully he wasn't. As the man who revealed himself to be Thor Odinson and exclaimed for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, Jane and her team, believing him to be crazy took him to the hospital after Darcy tasered him. The two had an intense attraction in the short time they were together, and through Jane, Thor learned the value of humility and the heroic nature of humanity. ''Avengers'' Although she didn't appear in The Avengers herself, her picture was shown in a monitor when it was mentioned by Coulson to Thor that she is taken to safety; he states that she was sent to work at a museum in Tromsø, Norway, all expenses apparently paid. ''Thor: The Dark World'' After being separated since Thor’s first visit to Earth, Jane has moved on with her life… but now finds herself pulled into Thor’s world once again by an ancient evil. While Jane was on a date, Darcy appears to inform her that was a gravitational anomaly. Despite not wanting to leave her date, Jane accompanies Darcy. During the investigation, Jane is on his own and is lost for four hours, also the Aether entered in her body. When Jane scolds Darcy for calling the police, Thor appears. Jane goes to him and slaps to verify that it was he, suddenly a policeman approached them wanting to arrest Jane, the Aether defends Jane. Seeing this, Thor decides to take Jane to Asgard to cure her. When Odin sees that the strange energy protect Jane, the All-Father tells the story of the dark elves and Aether. Jane asks Odin if there was a way out of her body but he says he does not know. During the attack of the Dark Elves, Malekith asks Jane to give him the Aether but seeing it was an illusion made by Frigga, Algrim kills the Queen of Asgard, after the attack Odin puts into custody Jane. Thor decides to make a plan to save Asgard and Jane from Malekith, the plan was to freed Loki from his confinement, meanwhile, Sif frees Jane from the Einherjar. In Svartalfheim, Malekith removes the aether from Jane's body, Thor tries to destroy the gem but he failed in his attempt. In Greenwich, Jane with the help of Dr. Selvig and Darcy placed devices to try to control the anomalies. When Thor defeats Malekith, Jane runs to help him as a Dark Elves' ship fell on him, however, both are saved by Selvig, while in the dark world the ship that Selvig teleported Selvig fell on Malekith, killing the dark elf. Jane was shown sad when Thor went to Asgard, her Darcy tried to cheer her saying that he was going back. In a post-credits scene, Thor returns to Earth and shares a kiss with Jane. ''Avengers: Endgame'' During the Time Heist, Thor and Rocket Raccoon travel to the year of 2013 to get the Reality Stone from Jane in Asgard. Thor was planned to talk to and distract Jane while Rocket extracts the Aether out of her. However, Thor who had become a drunken slob over his failures was distracted by some Asgardian wine and the sight of his mother. So, Rocket was left to get the Aether out of Jane. He managed to successfully to get it out of her and escaped some guardians, allowing him and Thor to travel back to the present with the Aether. After reviving those who perished to Thanos's snap and defeating an alternate Thanos and his armies, Captain America traveled back in time to return all the Infinity Stones, including the Reality Stone to their places in time, in order to prevent alternate timelines. He managed to return and allow the Reality Stone to be absorbed back into Jane's body. ''Thor: Love and Thunder'' Jane will appear in this film and will take on the mantle "Mighty Thor." Television Series ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' In "Thor The Mighty", Jane goes with her partner where the Wrecking Crew are attacking, during the attack by supervillains, Jane shows her bravery that draws the attention of Thor. The talk between Jane and Thor was interrupted by Heimdall. When Thor decided to go to Earth, Odin mentioned Jane as a reference that humans can defend themselves. In "Breakout, Part I", while Jane heals a patient, a car crashes and goes straight to her but Thor prevented this saving her life. Jane asked Thor if he was following, Thor says yes because he was intrigued by humans. Thor and Jane have a date, the Asgardian tells Jane that his father sleeps a week to renew their powers. Then Jane asks him to go to Asgard, suddenly the Breakout starts. In "Michael Korvac", Jane makes some tests to Korvac at the request of Wasp. In "Behold...The Vision", she and Jan were watching a horror movie at the mansion. Suddenly, Vision appears demanding to know the location of Captain America's shield. Seeing as Vision was hurting Wasp, Jane tells the location of the shield, Vision then retires to address Wakanda. Later, Jan told Jane to reconsider not date with superheroes for her safety. ''Avengers Assemble'' Jane appears in the show's fourth season. Initially, she was assisting the Avengers in building a machine to bring Iron Man back from another dimension. However, when the rest of the original Avengers also get zapped into different dimensions, she is also tasked with finding them while other heroes serve as the Avengers of Earth. Eventually, the original Avengers have returned, and she would aid both teams to stop Loki from causing Ragnarok on Earth. At sometimes later, Jane ended up on Battleworld and became the sheriff of the Westland region. During the battle against the Beyonder, Jane is caught and began to sink into his quicksand trap. In the last moment effort, Thor throws Mjolnir to her, and she was deemed to be worthy, thus received the power and becoming a new, female Thor. After the battle with Loki, Odin bestows her an enchanted Asgardian mace and granted her the name Thunderstrike. Gallery Television Series ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Jane_Foster_(Earth-80920).jpg ''Avengers Assemble'' Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_01.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_02.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_03.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_04.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_05.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_06.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_07.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_09.png Jane_Foster_Secret_Wars_10.png Film Series ''Thor'' JaneFoster-Thor.jpg CoulsonJaneThorSelvig.png Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-10249.jpg ThorJane-Thor.jpg Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-10261.jpg|Jane and Thor's first kiss ''Avengers'' Jane Foster-Avengers.jpg ''Thor: The Dark World'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Navigation Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Doctors/Nurses Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Marvel Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Movie Love Interest